


I'm a cat too (Don't you wanna kiss me?)

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just tendery in their natural habitat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Ten implies for a kiss. Hendery is reluctant.





	I'm a cat too (Don't you wanna kiss me?)

**Author's Note:**

> WayV live together in a dorm here~

Ten wasn't doing anything that day. It was their only day off after one month of promoting and debuting in WayV so he decided to spend it in their dorm, not going anywhere for the whole day. He switched on the television and absentmindedly pressed the remote in an attempt to find something to watch. Finally he settled on a wildlife show about a lioness protecting her cubs. Cute. 

 

He was only five minutes into the documentary when he felt a weight next to him, settling close and an added pressure fell on his shoulder. 

 

"Well, good morning," Ten said in Chinese, not doing anything to move but instead nuzzled the fluffy hair against his cheek. 

 

"Morning, ge," Hendery said with a small smile, "What are you watching?"

 

Ten shrugged, "The lioness is protecting her cubs from the other predators. I have nothing else to watch anyway. You can change it if you want,"

 

The elder passed the remote control to him, but Hendery wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixated on the screen in adoration. Ten smiled slightly and retracted his hand.

 

"You like animals a lot huh?"

 

"Well I prefer cats more than anything, but all animals are cute,"

 

"You have a cat here," Ten smirked.

 

Hendery's ears perked up, looking around them, "We do? Where?"

 

The dorm was quiet because Kun and Winwin went out to get breakfast. Yangyang, Lucas and Xiaojun were still asleep in their rooms. It was only 9 in the morning anyway. They just happened to wake up early. 

 

"Here," Ten cupped his face and forced him to look at him. Directly. His eyes crinkled when he smiled and the younger blushed.

 

"Qin ge, that's not funny," Hendery huffed with a chuckle.

 

"What? I am a cat! Meow~" Ten laughed when Hendery hugged him tight, feeling both embarrassed and annoyed yet he could never be too mad with his senior. 

 

Ten was lovable that way and Hendery would be lying if he didn't find his company comforting. Even with the slight mispronounciation, Ten managed to play around and be in his natural state. He adored him. 

 

"Hey, you like cats, right?" Ten said again as he leant close to Hendery. He was still seated in his arms, his back to Hendery's chest. The younger looked down at him. "Ever tried kissing one?"

 

"Gross," was Hendery's immediate reply before bursting into laughter, "But yes, I kiss my cats often,"

 

"Then you're in no place to say it's gross," Ten hummed, making himself comfortable on his lap. 

 

They're lying down on the couch now, with Ten on top of him. But Ten weight little to none so Hendery didn't mind. In fact he enjoyed the warmth especially when the weather was cold. His arms loosely wrapped around the elder male.

 

"Hey," The younger was close to doze off when Ten's voice spoke again, "I'm a cat too. Don't you wanna kiss me?"

 

Hendery's eyes flew open. Ten wasn't looking at him but he could feel the fingers on his, waiting and calculating. He blushed. Hendery swore he could see Ten's small smirk even in his current position where only pitch black hair could be seen. For a minute they didn't say anything, the television blarring filled up the silence in the living room. 

 

Until Ten turned around. 

 

"Well?"

 

The younger was about to say something when a pair of lips landed on his. Soft and sweet. Warm, Hendery noted. The kiss was chaste and brief but it certainly took him by surprise. His face reddened as his eyes remained wide. 

 

Ten smirked as he pulled away, touching his own lips. "Mmm sweet, just like I thought,"

 

_ You taste sweet too, Qin ge.  _

 

Hendery wanted badly to say it out but he was too stunned to form a sentence. Too lost in his mind to find words, staring right back at the same pink lips that just kissed him. 

 

"Ge—"

 

"Ah, what's this?" Winwin stepped inside after removing his shoes. Kun followed behind, "Did something happen?"

 

Ten shrugged, "We played with cats just now,"

 

Hendery eyed him cautiously.

 

"You did? But it's cold outside and you guys look plenty warm," Kun raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, only for a while. Then we come in to watch the tv,"

 

The television now airing a documentary on fish. None of the two paid attention to the content, let alone noticing the previous documentary had ended. Hendery played along anyway.

 

"Yes, we're just...chilling,"

 

There was silence for a moment. Ten was still seated a little too close to Hendery but he was always like that, wasn't he? Kun ignored it, asking Hendery to get the other members up while Ten went to the kitchen to get the utensils ready. 

 

He was gonna grab the plates when Kun reached out from behind, a move faster than him. 

 

"You _did_ something, didn't you?"

 

Kun looked directly into his eyes. Ten gave a huge Cheshire grin.

 

"And what if I did?"

 

"His face was red. What did you do?"

 

"Kun ge," Ten said playfully, "Curiosity can kill the cat~" Then he went off to set the table for breakfast. 

 

Kun decided he didn't want to press further. Maybe he was just seeing things. Maybe Hendery's cheeks were red due to the harsh weather. They did say they went out to play with cats just now. 

 

But the moment he saw Ten kissing Hendery when they were doing the dishes, he confirmed his previous assumptions. He knew something felt wrong. Or was it right? Seeing as how happy they both looked, Kun just let them be.

 

"Do you like kissing cats?"

 

He heard Ten asking.

 

"I like kissing you, Qin ge. You don't have to act like a cat anymore,"

 

"Meow~"

 

_ Ah, so that's what they meant.  _

 

Kun smiled to himself at how stupid he was for not getting the lie first hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just hungry for Tendery x cats interaction someone please make them pet a cat or something;;;;  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/miing_10)  
> [Curiouscat](curiouscat.me/tens_fingers)


End file.
